Recurrence
by aureaborealis
Summary: The girls are in my mind, taking up ever thought and space in my head. I had looked for an explanation, a connection between the three…and the old woman had told me: they were part of a cycle. I need to protect the next girl in this endless spiral. I need to take her to Neverland where she can live forever with me. I am going to find the recurrence. I will save her.


_**Recurrence **_

_**(16.3.2014)**_

**Prologue**

My eyes were closed, my left hand gripping the veil of magical green dust tightly. In my other hand I held pictures of three different girls, friends I had lost some time ago.

Sprinkling some pixie dust over my head, I tried to think of happy thoughts. Thoughts that would lift my spirit, and me as well. Soon, I felt my feet dangling above the ground and the wind rushing through my hair as I sailed over the black water. Away from the island called Neverland, where time stood still, and towards the second star to the right.

As my feet met the ground, my provision of happy thoughts and pixie dust running low, the first rays of sunlight shone on my face. A new day in a new world.

Looking around, I noticed I was standing at the edge of my hometown, the natural wall of tall evergreens secluding it from the rest of the world. How many times had I played hide-and-seek with Lillya?

The market was buzzing with people, already so early in the morning. The sound of people bargaining and the sight and smell of different foods filled my senses. How many times had I walked along here with Irene? As I walked through the crowded area, I couldn't help but think that this world seemed to forget that five years ago Sage had walked these streets. I was somewhat glad that it had been mere weeks for me. At least I hadn't forgotten her.

Some children were running along, singing a nursery rhyme.

"Back when the leaves would fall down

a little child would drown

The lake wasn't as shallow as it seemed

No one came to save her as she screamed"

"Back when the heat was bearable

a small girl would've felt something terrible

Fell on a rock, cracked her skull, the blood began to run

No one came to save her from what had been done"

"Back when the flowers would bloom

a young woman would meet her doom

Pale as the moon, a fever so high

No one came to save her as she was about to die"

"The girls with the golden-brown eyes

all met their unfortunate demise

Some say they were cursed, some say it was meant to be

in our town, we call it the mystery of the three"

—

**10 years ago**

_"Is Lillya sick? I haven't seen her at school in the past few days."_

_"Peter, remember when I told you about your parents..they are somewhere up in the clouds, watching over you. Lillya is doing the same."_

_"What? I don't understand..."_

_"She went swimming in the lake, only she never returned home..some boys found her cold body yesterday. Lillya is in a better place now."_

**5 years ago**

_"Do you now where Irene is? She was supposed to meet me."_

_"Peter, she...my sister is never going to play with you again..."_

_"Why? What happened?"_

_"She tripped and hit her head on the way to you. There was so much blood, Peter...so much blood. Irene died."_

**A few weeks/(5 years) ago**

_"How is she?"_

_"Oh Peter, the fever was killing her. Those dark-blue splotches on her skin, they turned black. She..."_

_"What happened? Can I see her now?"_

_"Sage hasn't woken up since you came to visit her last time. Her skin is ice-cold now, she isn't breathing anymore. I'm so sorry, Peter. She passed away.'_

—

I continued walking, inwardly cringing at the deeper meaning the song had for me. I had loved those girls, and they had been ripped out of my life, , she had been such a brave and adventurous young girl. Irene, she had been so friendly and bright; her presence could light up the room. Sage, she was a strong and brilliant woman, always seeking for more knowledge. They all were so different, and yet alike: their golden-brown eyes had been the same, even with the green specks in the exact spots.

Five years after Lillya's death, when I was thirteen, a new girl had moved to our town with her seven older brothers. I had made friends with Irene, her being the only one understanding how difficult it was growing up without real parents.

Five years after Irene's death, when I was eighteen, a new girl had moved to our town, taking care of her sickly grandmother. I was instantly drawn to Sage's presence, and our relationship had become more.

After Sage's death, I had become desperate. I kept looking for a explanation as to why the ones I loved kept dying. Was fate this cruel? I was searching for a connection between the girls, as well. This had led me to go to the fortune-teller in our small town, Persephone. She was an old blind woman, who sold books along her telling of your fortune. How many times had I visited her shop with Sage?

Before I had known about Neverland, I had gone to Persephone once.

**A few weeks/(5 years) ago**

_"Oh dear boy. Peter, isn't it?"_

_"I haven't even told you my name, let alone said anything till now."_

_"You don't have to say anything at all, that's the beauty of it. While you stand in this room right now, I just know what's happening. So, Peter, what about the girls?"_

_"How? I never mentioned anybody!"_

_"I don't need eyes to tell you a desperate, your voice is giving you away. All I can tell you is: in five years she will be coming back, the cycle is never broken._

_"What cycle? What girl?"_

Stepping into the familiar shop, I was greeted by the smell of old leather, pressed paper and used ink.

"Why Peter! It's been five years here in this world and you haven't aged at all!" Persephone smiled from behind the counter, her blurry grey eyes staring directly into mine.

"It seems to be same with you. And I'm still eighteen. I was only gone for a couple of days, but I guess time goes by differently in other realms." I dropped my bag on the floor and hugged the woman who had become like a mother to me.

"I have my creams, you have the power of Neverland. So, why did you come back?" She grinned, but her face quickly changed to a mask of confusion.

"It's been five years, the cycle will be continuing."

I needed to protect _her_. I needed to get _her _to safety, to Neverland. This time, _she_ would live forever with me. _I was going to find the recurrence_.

* * *

**Hey everybody,**

**so...a new panfic! And this time Pan will be good, I swear! **

**I apologize in advance if it seems all confusing with the times...**

**So this is just the prologue...kinda like the beta-version of a video game (then again, not like that)..****but you get the idea...**

**I had this stuck in my mind for some time and I just needed to start the fic and claim the idea! I will have to finish _Never looking back_ before I return to this (which would be around summer 2014)..all depends on time and how much you like it and how it is accepted!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Once upon a Time, or Peter Pan, or anything else you recognize. Only the ideas in my head that I incorporated into this story!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Love you all and till this summer or maybe even earlier,**

**aureaborealis**


End file.
